In the past, diagnostic connector assemblies (DCAs) have been built into legacy military vehicles typically for associated analog sensor measurements from the engine or transmission. These diagnostic connectors were used in conjunction with specialized test equipment, in which the test equipment was typically brought out to a vehicle after a problem was encountered. When not in use, the diagnostic connector assembly is protected by a dust cover. This concept of operation does not provide constant, real time monitoring because the test equipment had to be moved up to a vehicle each time testing was required. This increases the logistical footprint because of added test equipment for maintainer to bring forward, as well as test equipment to be maintained over the extended life cycle of the platform. Significantly, the special test equipment used in the past was only effective after a failure because on board vehicle health was not continually monitored.
A significant number of about 200,000 or more of the older legacy military vehicle fleet have analog diagnostic connector assembly connectors for troubleshooting older engines and transmissions. Use of these connectors in troubleshooting requires specialized test equipment and experienced personnel provided with detailed technical instructions. Support of the specialized test equipment and personnel training increases cost of the support function and increased the logistics footprint.
Condition Based Maintenance (CBM+) concepts are now regularly deployed that require digitally formatted data for vehicle and fleet health monitoring and fault isolation, and that there is a desire and need to lower legacy vehicle total ownership costs.
By way of further background, for older analog military vehicles it was important to be able to perform diagnostic testing on their combustion engines and transmissions. In order to do this these vehicles were provided with a diagnostic connector assembly which was simply a connector to connect analog signals on a vehicle bus to test equipment that was pulled up to perform the diagnostic function. It is noted that in these legacy vehicles there was nothing embedded in the vehicle to support diagnostics.
Moreover, the future requires taking advantage of signals and pin outs in which signals that are measured are measured for both the combustion engine and the transmission. It is therefore important that a diagnostic interface unit apply a new technology mount to the diagnostic connector assembly and the vehicle, stay on the vehicle and therefore be embedded, and provide a microprocessor such that diagnostic inferences can be made with respect to the vehicle. Additionally, it would be important that diagnostic expertise be installed within the module, with the programming providing the module with an understanding of the phenomenology associated with for instance, both the engine and the transmission, thus to be able to develop diagnostic conclusions for detection and isolation of faults; and to be able to do this at the vehicle.
A need exists, therefore, for a diagnostic connector assembly interface unit that avoids the above disadvantages and allows for digitally formatted data for vehicle and fleet maintenance and lower legacy vehicle total ownership costs.
Note, telenostic systems are described in the following U.S. patent applications, filed on even date herewith, assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference: Ser. No. 12/660,204 In Service Support Center and Method of Operation, Ser. No. 12/660,256 Telenostics, Ser. No. 12/660,205 Portable Performance Support Device and Method for Use, Ser. No. 12/660,209 Telenostics Performance Logic, and Ser. No. 12/660,248 Telenostics Certify.